total drama island barbershop boys edition!
by tdilover45
Summary: chris has come up with a sick new challenge for the guys.they must let the girls cut there hair! who will win and on the next editoion will it be the girls haveing to do what the guys did read and find out.


_chris turns loud speakers full volume and starts to yell_

chris:attention campers meet me in the mess hall in five minuites there will be no breakfeast this morning due to the new is all!

leshawna:(hits head on the bed) ouch! chris man you better turn down the volume of those loudspeakers!

gwen:yeah they are giving me a headache.

lindsay:hi gwen hi laquesha what are you doing up.

gwen:chris orders

lindsay:man i have been so since heather got voted off last night i can actually get a good nights sleep

gwen:me to

leshawna:girl every body is happier!

trent:you can say that again

owen:yeah heather was a...i'm not gonna say it but its a bad word

_bridgett walks in_

bridgett:guys we have to get going

leshawna:ok girl were coming

_bridgett walks back to bass cabin_

bridgett:i wonder what todays challenge

duncan:knowing chris probably haveing to tight rope walk over a pit of man eating sharks

courtney:well if we have to do that then i'm definatly not doing that challenge

duncan:princess is scared of sharks!

courtney:no shut up! i am not afraid of anything!

duncan:yeah right princess

geoff:we better head to the mess hall.

all:ok

_the campers walk in the mess hall and are surprised it looks like a barber are barbering chairs and styling tools like clippers scissors and combs_

chris:(who is dressed like a barber) welcome to your new challenge!

all:gasp!

bridgett:i am not doing this.

gwen:me either

courtney:i am out

lindsay:(just gapes in horror.)

chris:girls its not for today you will be styling the guys hair.

_all of the boys just look casual and arent scared._

chris:guys pick the person you want to style your you completly trust may be a good choice

geoff:i choose bridgett!

trent:gwen!

duncan:princess!

courtney:no

duncan:come on!please?!

courtney:fine

tyler:lindsay babe get over here!

lindsay:ok taylor!

tyler:we have been over this one hundred times its tyler.

lindsay:opps sorry tyler

tyler:good girl

owen:izzy!

izzy:yeah ive always wanted to be a barber!

chris:looks like leshawna gets to sit the challenge out because there _are no more people!_

_chris:ok guys go sit in the chairs._

guys go sit in the chairs

chris:let the challenge begin!

**gwen and trent**

gwen:ok trent time to get rid of some of this stuff

trent:gwen what are you doing.

_gwen picks up clippers_

gwen:dont worry i wont make you look bad.

_gwen turns on clippers_

trent:ok i totally trust you.

_gwen pushes clippers on the back of trents head_

_trent looks horror struck as he sees a whole clump of hair fall on the cape._

**geoff and bridgett**

bridgett: god i dont know if i can do this.

geoff:just go ahead babe it will be okay if you mess up ill forgive you

bridgett:ok here it goes.

_bridgett picks up scissors and starts cutting._

**courtney and duncan**

duncan:princess what are you going to do.

courtney:stop calling me princess!

duncan:okay just tell me what your gonna do.

courtney:lets just say the mohawks comeing off!

_courtney grabbs clippers with a number 3 attachment and turns them on._

duncan:if you touch my mohawk your dead.

courtney:what ever

_courtney runs the clippers over duncans hair starts to fall on the cape_

duncan:your dead princess!

_courtney just smiles and keeps running the clippers over his head_

**tyler and lindsay**

tyler:are you sure you wont mess up

lindsay:yeah how could i mess up if i'm buzzing it all around with a number 2 attatchment.

tyler:ok just checking

tyler:man i am so nervouse right now.

lindsay turns on the clippers and places them on tylers head.

large clumps of hair fall off of tylers head.

owen and izzy

owen:ok baby just buzz the back

izzy:ok

izzy turns on her clippers and begins

trent and gwen

gwen:almost done

trent:good

gwen:ok finished.

trent looks in not hanging below his shoulders in the back buzzed in the back and his long bangs are there.

trent:wow babe you did a good job

gwen:thats what happens when your forced to take a year of beauty school with your cousin.

trent:thanks babe

trent kisses her

geoff and bridgett

bridgett:ok geoff im done

geoff:wow babe i didnt know you knew how to do this.

geoff had a crew cut it was spiked at the top with hairgel

geoff:tonight were gonna have my bed to our selves.

he kisses bridgett pasionetly

duncan and courtney

duncan:princess your so dead

duncans mohawk was gone and he had a 3 buzz all around

courtney:you look a lot better.

duncan:as i was saying your so dead!

courtney:what ever!

lindsay and tyler.

lindsay:ok taylor im all done.

tyler:its tyler and you did a good job

lindsay:thanks.

owen and izzy

owen:looks okay said owen

izzy:thanks

chris walks in

chris:okay the winner will be based on the best hair style no body will be voted off today

every body:yay

chris walks around looking at everybody

chris:i think i have our winners

chris:trent and gwen

trent:woo hoo!

gwen:uhh yay?!

chris:join us tommorrow for the girl edition of total drama island barber shop

all the girls:gasp

chris:thats right its the oppisite of what we did today boys are styling girls hair.

chris:tune in next week for the girl version!


End file.
